Battle Vehicles
Battle Vehicles are special vehicle (usually motorcycles) given exclusively to a specific Ranger. These vehicles differ in appearance and functionality from the primary ranger vehicles in that they are designed more for battle rather than transportation. While some battle vehicles are taken from Super Sentai, most of them are Power Rangers exclusive. Defender Wheel Traditionally used by Tommy Oliver, the Defender Wheel was developed by Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 as an addition to the Zeo Rangers' arsenal; stored in Zeozord V when not in use, the Defender Wheel would be launched against a monster with Tommy inside it, generating a powerful burst of energy that could destroy normal-sized monsters. It was used a few times against zord sized monsters, but proved to be ineffective, more like a bee sting than anything. Although commonly used by Tommy, Rocky DeSantos once used it against Defector when he blamed himself for allowing the monster to get close enough to the Rangers to attack them. Silver Cycle Zhane's speedy motorcycle can transform into a Galaxy Glider, for when the chase heads for the skies. Galactic Rover When an evil humvee stalked the Rangers, Zhane showed up in the Galactic Rover, his high powered dune buggy. It's manoeuvrability and firepower outmatched the villainous Tankenstein. It was also powerful enough to destroy Darkonda. Red Capsular Cycle The Red Capsular Cycle is an exclusive upgrade to Leo's Red Astro Cycle, gained through the ability to communicate with his Galactabeast. When Leo invokes the call "Red Capsular Cycle!", it transforms his standard Astro Cycle's armor so that it encases him and the vehicle in a protective armor. When the Fireball Mode is activated, the armor closes in around him, creating a shell before launching forward, engulfed in flames to defeat opponents. Mobile Armor Vehicle The Mobile Armor Vehicle is a small, one man aircraft for the Red Ranger. It has amazing manueverability, speed, and firepower. On its first day out, the MAV malfunctioned, causing Carter's day to repeat. How the MAV's technology is related to the spacetime continuum is unknown. The MAV was lost when it was launched into a Jinxer-controlled Omegazord to destroy it. In the toy version, the MAV could assume a humanoid form. Trans-Armor Cycle The Trans-Armor Cycle is a dirtbike with weapons attachments. It has a speedy, lightweight construction, and includes front mounted blasters. It becomes the battlizer for the Red Lightspeed Ranger, giving him shoulder armor capable of launching crushing tires, and two gauntlets with blasters. Strata Cycle The Strata Cycle was sent to Wes from the future by Alex in order for Wes to be able to protect Jen. It is capable of supersonic flight, and is equipped with awesome firepower. Wild Force Rider thumb|160px|left|Red Wild Force Ranger riding the Wild Force Rider in flight mode The Wild Force Rider is a motorcycle used by Cole Evans in Power Rangers Wild Force. It was given to Cole as a gift from Animus (who was, at the time, disguised as a little boy named "Kite") for saving him which cost him his Savage Cycle. It has a ground mode and a flight mode. It resembles the Red Falcon Wildzord. Ninja Glider Cycle The Ninja Glider Cycle is a cycle created by Perry the motocross inventor. When Hunter was captured by Motodrone, his powers were imprinted onto a vehicle, creating the Ninja Glider Cycle. After being freed, Hunter claimed the cycle as his own, and used it to destroy Motodrone. The Ninja Glider Cycle can transform from a cycle to a rocket powered glider which is able to fire laser blasts. Dragonforce Vehicle The Dragonforce Vehicle was armed with the Gem of Lost Souls and used by Cam to infiltrate Lothor's ship and rescue the captured ninja students. Although the mission failed, the Thunder Rangers later used the Dragonforce Vehicle to rescue the students from Lothor's ship as it self-destructed. The Dragonforce Vehicle has two modes - a compact mode armed with drills, and a serpentine mode which can shoot flames. Hovercraft Cycle When Ethan must battle Tutenhawken in the sky, Hayley builds the Hovercraft Cycle for him to battle with. The Hovercraft Cycle is the fastest thing Hayley has ever built and is also equipped with a flight mode. Mystic Speeder After realizing the error of his ways about how Madison expresses herself, Nick gained the spell code 1 - 2 - 4 "Galwit - Mysto - Motro", thus allowing him to morph his Mystic Racer into the Mystic Speeder. This cycle is perfect for the Red Ranger in battle. It's extremely fast and versatile. Plus, it has a missile that can be launched from the tip, and laser firing capabilities. HoverTek Cycle The HoverTek Cycle, developed by Andrew Hartford Industries exclusively for the Black Overdrive Ranger designed for air or land combat. It can transform into two different modes, Hover Mode a helicopter-type vehicle, and Cycle Mode. Each mode is equipped with powerful lasers. Strike Rider The Strike Rider is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger's main vehicle. Once summoned the Red Ranger gains top-body armor matching the vehicle. It possesses two front blasters as well, generated from the 'eyes' of the Tiger-head motif that forms the head of the cycle. The head and seat itself is hinged on a jaw that separates from the wheels to 'bite' opponents. For High Speed Attack Mode, this jaw further opens and moves the front wheel to the back leaving the head's fangs exposed while the head forms a closed cockpit locking in with Red Ranger's armor. This mode is used for a high-speed charge to the opponent. Even with the added Jungle Master Mode to the ranger's arsenal, the Red Ranger is often seen using the Strike Rider mode even as Yellow and Blue Rangers activate their Jungle Master Modes. Notes *Out of all the Battle Vehicles, nine were given to red rangers while five were given to other colored rangers. *Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) and Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) are the only rangers to have more than one Battle Vehicle; at two each. See also *Battlizer - Special Power Up designed for Red Rangers only. *Enhancement Modes - Special Power Up designed for any Rangers. *Cockpit Modes - Special Power Up designed for Rangers in Zord cockpits. Category:Arsenal Category:Vehicles